


“No, and that’s final.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: A look back at the meeting Aurion had with the Council after he made the decision to go find Xhaira.





	“No, and that’s final.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorter one this time but just some backtracking to see a little piece from before Aurion ended up in Ala Mhigo.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Sir Iteya, I think maybe you should reconsider this.” Councilman Rynst folded his hands in his lap. “We understand that you are bothered by the separation from Sir I’raht, but resigning from your station to chase him around a foreign land is ludicrous!” The rest of the Council stayed silent as he finished his rant but several Council members nodded in agreement. 

Aurion blinked slowly. “I don’t think it’s ludicrous at all. I’ve taken the liberty of making sure others were properly trained so that my absence isn’t felt by the village. You will continue to have food and herbs and medicines. Nayyirzamin is not in a state of precariousness, so having one less Council member should not turn everything on its head.” He sat back, keeping his eyes on Councilman Rynst. “I am not requesting a leave of absence. I am  _ telling  _ you that I am leaving. I will come back with my soulmate once his Journey is complete.”

A few murmurs filled the room. Only the Chief stayed silent as he stared at Aurion. Various Council members continued to put forth their opinions on the matter, no matter how many times Aurion reiterated that he was leaving temporarily, with or without their permission. Once again, a member of the Council addressed him directly.

“Sir Iteya” Councilman Turnn began sternly. “You have a responsibility to our community. Your priorities lie with your station as a Master Mender, Master Botanist, and a member of this Council. While I do have sympathy for your situation, you must-”

“No, and that’s final.” Aurion injected before the other man could even finish speaking. He tuned out the rest of their complaints, no longer interested in what they had to say.

“Alright, that’s enough.” The Chief finally raised his voice, silencing the room. “I think it’s quite obvious that Sir Iteya has no intention of changing his mind. And we can be grateful that he at least put forth the effort to make sure that production of supplies and food aren’t interrupted.” Chief Thalio stood. “Aurion Iteya. I hereby grant you my blessing to relinquish your duties to seek out your soulmate, Xhaira I’raht, under the condition that you accept those duties again upon your return.” Several Council members balked, but didn’t attempt to interrupt. “If the Council seat is still open, we would like you to accept that as well. Do you accept these terms?”

Aurion nodded. “Yes, I can accept those terms.” The meeting was adjourned before anyone else could disagree. Thankful for the Chief’s intervention, Aurion began mentally planning his trip, ready to finally see his mate again.


End file.
